Tout commença sur un serveur
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Shizuo et Izaya se déteste depuis le Lycée. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais quand internet décide de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas... Les événements peuvent vite changer


**Tout Commença sur un serveur **

_Izaya, un informateur travaillant à son compte et aimant semer la discorde entre les humains, était tranquillement installé à son bureau, lorsqu'il reçut un message d'invite bien étrange. _

"Toi qui aime tant les humains, et jouer avec eux, il y a un endroit où il y a plein de gens. Tu vas pouvoir discuter avec eux. De plus avec tes connaissances en informatique tu vas pouvoir t'amuser à les embrouiller etc... Voici le lien."

_Il regarda le message puis alla cliquer sur le lien. Il arriva sur un serveur de discussion très animé où ne se trouvait pas loin de 200 personnes. Le brun se mêla bien vite à la foule tout en faisant des recherches sur les utilisateurs. Il trouva les informations voulu sur la plupart mais fût frustré de voir qu'il y en avait qui restait un total mystère pour lui. Les raisons étaient simples. Soit les personnes possédait un ordinateur protégé assez puissant, soit simplement il n'arrivait pas à voir l'ip de la personne. Cela le tracassa un peu puis il trouva que c'était plutôt amusant._

_Tout en discutant il fit la rencontre de personne très sympa et eu un sourire en voyant un nouveau membre. Sh12u0H. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son ennemi juré et le salua. _

Félix : Bonjour Sh12u0H Tu es nouveau ?

Sh12u0H : Non. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je suis ici. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu.

Félix : Je viens de découvrir le site.

Sh12u0H : Ah je vois. Bienvenue.

Félix : Merci.

_Il lui envoya ensuite un message privé _

F : Bonjour Shizu-chan

S : Je vois que tu as eu mon message.

F : Alors il venait de toi ?

S : Oui. Tu en doutais ?

F : Je n'ai pas réussis à trouver l'expéditeur de l'adresse de messagerie.

S ; Tu penses à autre chose que ton métier des fois ?

F : Oui, à toi Shizu-chan. Ahahahahah

_Il n'eut aucune autre réponse du blond et son sourire disparue lorsqu'il vit Sh12u0H flirter avec un utilisateur nommé Lapinou73. Izaya fit aussitôt des recherches sur cette personne et serra les poings en voyant que c'était une jeune femme qui pourrait plaire à son Shizu. Sur le coup de l'émotion il commença à envoyer des piques cinglant à la jeune femme puis reçut un message privé de 011avva. _

0 : Tu as un souci avec Lapinou73 ?

F : Entre nous oui. Car elle flirte avec quelqu'un que je connais bien dans le réel et cela m'agace.

0 : Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas sérieux entre eux. Lapinou73 est mariée et Sh12u0Hest un Homo.

F : Qu'en sais-tu ?

0 : Ils nous l'ont dit.

F : Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils disent quelque chose que c'est forcément vrai.

0 : Certes, mais Lapinou73 c'est ma soeur dans le réel et elle est effectivement mariée. Elle attend même son deuxième enfant.

F : oh. En effet.

0 : Donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il n'y a rien de sérieux entre eux.

F : C'est noté.

_Il ferma ensuite la discussion privé et se mit à essayer de flirter avec Sh12u0H. Il ne reçut que des vents de sa part ce qui l'irrita fortement. Tout en discutant avec les autres il fit la rencontre d'un jeune homme mystérieux mais plutôt charmant dans sa façon de parler. _

Félix : Tu veux un câlin ?

Itaru : Du moment qu'il vient de toi, oui.

Félix : C'est adorable *câlin à Itaru*

Itaru : *rougit* Merci. *serre Félix*

Félix : ahahah Tu rougis rien qu'avec ce simple geste virtuel ?

Itaru : C'est que virtuel je ne rougis pas vraiment.

Félix : Ahahah Oui bien sûr :)

_La conversation continue joyeusement durant plusieurs heures avant qu'Izaya ne s'en aille du salon de discussion. Cette conversation avec cet Itaru l'avait bien amusé. Le sourire aux lèvres il sortit pour aller chercher de l'amusement en ville. Etrangement il ne croisa pas du tout son pire ennemi. _

Pense : Hum... Encore entrain de discuter avec l'autre.

_Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Les rues d'Ikebukuro semblaient bien tristes sans son rival. Il se dirigea donc ailleurs afin de chercher des ennuis afin de se divertir. Cela étant, il en eu vite marre et voulu rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il aperçut le blond au loin. Voulant l'emmerder il envoya un mec le faire chier. Ayant vu son subterfuge, Shizuo renvoya le gars en quelques secondes et prit un poteau d'un sens interdit avant de foncer vers Izaya. Ce dernier évita de justesse le coup porté à son intention et fit un sourire malicieux. _

I - Tu ne dragues plus ton lapin Shizu-chan ?

S - Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

I - Non du tout. Mais tu avais l'air tellement concentré que tu n'a rien vu d'autre.

S - Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes tentatives vaines de me draguer ni ton flirte avec ce cher Itaru ?

I - Serais-tu jaloux Sh12u0H ?

S - Non mon cher Félix. Au contraire s'il peut enfin se trouver un mec celui-là ça m'arrangerais.

I - Ahahahahahahahah il drague tout le monde c'est ça ?

S - Non. Il fait juste pitié. Car c'est l'ex de Lapinou73.

I - ... Bref. Je serais bien resté mais j'ai d'autres projets bien plus excitant pour la soirée. A plus Shizu-chan.

_Il s'en alla en trottinant joyeusement et chercha l'adresse de Lapinou73. Une fois qu'il la trouva il s'y dirigea tranquillement. Izaya menaça ensuite la jeune femme de mort si elle continuait de draguer son mari. Le message étant passé très rapidement, il reprit sa route les mains dans les poches pour rentrer chez lui. Au soir, il retourna sur le serveur de discussion tout souriant. A peine arrivé il fût aussitôt pris d'assaut par Sh12u0H et 011avva qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait fait à Lapinou73. _

Félix : Rien de spécial.

011avva : Tu l'aurais menacée de mort selon ce qu'elle m'a dit

Félix : Je lui ai juste remit les choses au clair.

011avva : Selon Lapinou73 tu lui aurais dit que tu étais le mec de Sh12u0H

Félix : Et alors ? Tu es jaloux ?

Sh12u0H : Je ne t'appartiens pas Félix !

Félix : ça ne serait tarder ahahahahah

\- Itaru à rejoint le serveur -

Itaru : Bonjour

011avva : Salut Itaru

Sh12u0H : salut Itaru

Félix : Salut Itaru-chan

Itaru : vous allez bien ?

Sh12u0H : Bof. Connu mieux

Félix : très bien et toi ?

011avva : Non !

Itaru : oui merci. Sh12u0H 011avva que ce passe-t-il ?

011avva : Félix a menacé ma soeur !

Itaru : pourquoi ?

Félix : Elle m'énerve à draguer mon mec.

Itaru : oh...

Sh12u0H : VA TE FAIRE F****E Felix je ne t'appartiendrais pas !

\- Sh12u0H a quitté le serveur -

Félix : Ahahahahahah Je l'adore !

\- Félix a quitté le serveur -

_Izaya repensa à la discussion et eu un sourire en se remémorant la dernière phrase de son blondinet. Il pensa pour lui-même. _

Tu m'appartiens déjà Shizu-chan

_De son côté Shizuo se mit à éternuer mais passa outre. Voulant se changer les idées il alla traîner dans les rues d'Ikebukuro afin de profiter du calme. Il entra ensuite dans son restaurant habituel et commanda du saké. Comme à son habitude à chaque fois qu'il avait une mauvaise journée, il but jusqu'à être soul, puis sortit en titubant. Izaya qui connaissait le blond, passa au même moment dans la rue du restaurant puis eu un sourire en le voyant ainsi. Il alla le voir et lui demanda. _

I - tu veux de l'aide pour rentrer Shizu-chan ?

S - Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider... ?

I - Car comme d'habitude tu es trop bourré pour tenir debout tout seul.

S - Je n'ai pas besoin de toi...

I - Mais oui Je sais. Tu sais te débrouiller. Allez vient avant de casser quelque chose.

_Il l'aida à le ramener chez lui puis lui retira ses vêtements afin de l'aider à s'allonger. Quand ce fut fait, Shizuo attrapa Izaya par la taille et l'allongea sur lui avant d'inverser les positions. Tout en lui embrassant le cou, il lui retira ses vêtements, puis commença à le caresser. Izaya se mit à gémir rapidement et écarta les cuisses. Il attrapa deux des doigts de Shizuo pour les sucer de façon sensuel en gémissant d'envie. Une fois bien humide il les lâcha pour que le blond puisse les introduire en lui afin de les remuer rapidement contre sa prostate. Izaya poussa plusieurs cris de plaisir en se cambrant en arrière. Il appela plusieurs fois le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il retire ses doigts pour y introduire son membre. L'informateur poussa un hurlement de plaisir et s'agrippa à son amant lorsque celui-ci débuta des mouvements rapide et profond. Après de longues minutes ainsi, ils se mirent à jouir dans une synchronisation parfaite et Shizuo se retira, avant de se coucher sur le brun, empêchant ce dernier de partir comme un voleur, comme à son habitude. C'était toujours comme ça avec Shizuo. Une fois qu'il avait trop but il se lâchait complètement et se mettait à coucher avec Izaya. Lorsque celui-ci le repoussa doucement pour partir le blond le retenu et lui dit._

S - Reste pour une fois...

I - Tu... Tu as dessoulé ?

S - Non... Mais ça ne change rien... Si tu veux que je t'appartienne, reste.

_Izaya eu un petit sourire et se serra contre lui. _

I - D'accord Itaru

S - Comment tu as deviné que c'était moi ?

I - lorsque tu t'es connecté tout à l'heure tu n'as pas protégé ton profil. J'ai vu que tu avais la même adresse ip. Le reste était facile.

S - hum...

_Le brun l'embrassa tendrement et s'endormit contre lui. _


End file.
